fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Archery Magic
Archery Magic (アーチェリーマジック, Ācherīmajikku) is a Caster Magic that is often confused as Requip Magic or Holder Magic because the user "summons" a bow, and arrows. But in actuality, the user uses their own magical energy in order to giver their bow and arrows a tangible state, making it only a Caster Magic. Description Archery Magic is often confused as a type of Requip Magic and Holder Magic but it's just a Caster Magic Type only. The reason its gets confused is because of the Mage's ability to "summon" a Bow, but really the bow is made entirely out of magical energy but holds a tangible form, enabling one to use like a real bow and arrow. The same goes for the arrows, as they are comprised entirely of magical energy but can take many different forms such as an Ice Arrow or a Fire Arrow. This grants the user an endless amount of arrows, but because it’s compromised of their magical energy, it can take up a lot of magic if too many are summoned. The user can also make all kinds of bows, such as a Recurve Bow, Crossbow, Decruve Bow, Straight Bow and many others. Each Bow comes with its own set of arrow spells as well. Spells Recurve Bow spells This type of bow specializes in Explosion, Fire, Poison, and Fume Magic. *'Recurve Bow: Explosion Shot' (エクスプロージョンショット, Ekusupurō jonshotto): Silver channels his magic energy into forming a Recurve Bow and an arrow with a yellow feathered end to represent its Explosion spell so he does not get the arrow's spell mixed with something else. When he fires this spell, it instantly cause its target to explode the instant it touches. Depending on how much magic power Silver puts into the arrow, he can either decide to blow off a small chunk off a boulder or the blow the whole thing. **'Fire Twenty': When he adds this Spell on, one arrow can become twenty very fast, which is very useful if he has a lot of targets to destroy. *'Recurve Bow: Infernal Stinger' (インファナルスティンガー, Infanarusutingā): This arrow is intended to deal bodily damage to someone, as when someone is pierced with its tip, they feel a light sting before an intense fiery pain shoots throughout their entire body. *'Recurve Bow: Eternal Night' (永遠の夜, Eien no yoru): A spell like this, if applied with the right force of magic power and with the right mind can be very deadly to the target, and if not used right, can have very bad repercussions to the user. It’s intended to silently burst before touching the target and put the target to sleep with a very deadly gas that if they are left to sleep for too long, they might never wake back up. *'Recurve Bow: Flare Blast' (フレアブラスト, Fureaburasuto): When this red and orange feathered arrow meets its mark, a large fiery blast erupts. *'Recurve Bow: Toxic Vein' (有毒静脈, Dokusei jōmyaku): Another semi deadly spell that instantly poisons its target but nullifies its own symptoms until it’s too late when the target finally realizes they have been poisoned. Although one with a good smell, hearing, or strong sense of magical power can tell the poisons circling through the targets veins. Such instance once happened to Natsu during a silent encounter from Silver. He was hit with one of these arrows and thought nothing of it until Sting smelled the poison with him later one and was able to save him in time by taking him to Wendy. Crossbow Spells This type of bow focuses on spells like, Ice, Wind, Boiling Water, and Light Magic. *'Crossbow: Ice Sheer' (アイスシアー, Aisushiā): An arrow completely made of ice is made and when shot, it breaks apart in midair and showers down sharp dagger like icicles. *'Crossbow: Windswept Gust' (ウィンドスウェプトガスト, Fukisarashi no gasuto): The bow tends to be very light only when dealing with this particular spell. The arrow is also said to weigh akin to paper. When shot, the tip spins rapidly, generating huge wind gales of forceful air. The more magic power applied to this spell, the sharper the can cut a target. **'Fire Three': With this spell added, it makes the overall combined spell very powerful and takes up a lot of magical energy since it creates a miniature tornado of sorts with Tree arrows. *'Crossbow: Scalding Pressure' (熱湯消毒圧力, Nettō shōdoku atsuryoku): After this arrow is launched, it explodes before it too reaches its target (similar to the Recurve Bow spell: Eternal Night), showering them in near boiling point water. One arrow can hold up to five gallons of hot scalding water. *'Crossbow: Bright Shot' (ブライトショット, Buraitoshotto): This arrow can shoot out a blinding bright light, more useful for defensive tactics and cover ups if Silver wants to get away fast under a cover. Longbow Spells This type of bow focuses on long reaching spells like, Dark, Shadow, Lunar, Rock, and Earth Magic. *'Longbow: Shadow Length' (影の長さ, Kage no Naga-sa): Trivia Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Archery Category:Bow User Category:Raven Queen Magic